


Cold

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: Fraser lived through something terrible and comes to Ray for some human contact.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Cold

## Cold

  
by Sam80853  


Disclaimer: Not mine! No profit made!

* * *

Cold By Sam80853  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
What the ... It has to be the middle of the night cuz I'm freakin' sleeping or at least trying to when I wake up to a knock on the door. Not just a knock, you see cuz I know who's there, I'd know that knock anywhere and I don't really wanna know why that freak is up at freakin' 2:23 in the morning.  
  
I pull the blanket off my bed, draggin' it around my shoulders cuz I'm just wearing my briefs and that is no way to invite a guest in.  
  
Knock knock knock  
  
I shuffle to the door, blanket in hand and I don't even have enough time to realize that his hat is missing, because so is his jacket and with it being November and all he really should wear a jacket. Nor do I see his ripped-off shirt pocket and sleeve with his undershirt shining through, all dirty with drops of blood. Or Dief by his side, covered in mud, his white fur red.  
  
"Frase," is all I get out before he grabs me by my forearms, pulling me against his body which is freakin' cold against my sleep-numbed body.  
  
He's breathing heavily against my ear and I'm about to freak out cuz this is Fraser and he's scaring the shit out of me.  
  
"Frase..."  
  
"Dief," he pants. "Park," and his strong hands get hold of my head, forcing me to look at him.  
  
His face is covered with dirt and there is blood but I really can't tell if he's badly injured or not. It's not even important right now cuz his eyes are dark, empty-dark and something terrible must have happened to make him look like this - all desperate and dark.  
  
"Ray," he pants in my ear, his hands still holding my head in a deadly grip. "You're so warm, so alive," and I'm about to force him away, to make him sit on my sofa and fuckin' tell me what's wrong when he starts licking my ear.  
  
"Frase ... what ..." Now I'm really going to freak cuz no way ...  
  
"Need to feel something," he pants between the rough kisses he's placing over my face. "You, to feel you," and he reaches my mouth and that's everything there is to know cuz Fraser needs me. Me, Stanley Raymond Kowalski and it's not like I didn't want this for ages.  
  
His mouth is demanding and so are his hands which slide over my body roughly, pushing away the blanket around my shoulders, leaving me standing there in just my briefs. And I'm giving in to him completely, allowing him to plunder my mouth, to touch me anywhere he wants cuz he needs this, needs me and I never had the power to refuse him anything nor would I want to.  
  
"Ray," he moans against my neck and my knees go weak cuz of his voice. Never knew he could sound like this, desperate and aroused at the same time. No one should sound like this, ever.  
  
I have to hold on to his broad shoulders in order not to fall down to the ground. This is almost too much to stand.  
  
"Ray."  
  
"Anything," I whisper, grabbing him by his ears, forcing him to leave the place on my neck to look at me. "Everything." His eyes are on fire now, no emptiness, not at all. He wants this, he needs this.  
  
He's nodding his head frantically before he goes for my mouth again, pushing his tongue into me, hard and deep. I can feel his desperation, his passion and I try to give him back as much as he's giving me, my hands gripping his hips to steady myself cuz he seems to be unaware of anything but my mouth under his, his hands on my naked body which trembles in excitement.  
  
"Frase," I groan when he leaves my mouth to place wet kisses along my jaw, my collarbone, biting down there.   
  
He's panting so fuckin' loud.  
  
"Frase!" I grab his shirt, try to get it off him but he pushes my hands away, not allowing me to reach his skin and I nod my head in understanding, even if he can't see it. This is for him, just for him.  
  
"Ray," he groans, his hands on each side of my ribcage, caressing me roughly and I'm ready to explode from his assault. But he isn't nearly finished, not by a long shot. He tongues my nipples, sucking them into his mouth in turns and what blood might have been left in my brain is deserting me.  
  
"Frase," I pant, as desperate for his touch as for him. "Please." And he lowers his hands down my waist, taking my briefs with him as he gets down on his knees, nuzzling my groin.  
  
His hands slide to my ass and I'm breathing so hard that I can't even hear him anymore. But I don't have to, I can feel him. Down there. Touching me. Licking my erection and if he keeps up this speed this will be over in just a few seconds.  
  
I'm gasping out loud when he takes me in and starts sucking - no finesse, just raw need and I don't have enough time to enjoy the pleasure he's giving me cuz my balls tighten and I start climaxing down his throat.  
  
He doesn't let go of me, just gentles his sucking while his hands grab my waist to keep me standing upright.  
  
"Frase," I whisper and he gets up then, kissing me, still hungry and I can taste myself in his mouth, I can feel his erection against my thigh.  
  
"Frase." But he doesn't seem to hear anything, just holds on to my hair, kissing me, humping my leg and I start draggin' him with me into the bedroom, onto my bed.   
  
He goes willingly, even lets me take off his clothes before he takes control again.   
  
My lips are swollen, so are his but he's still hungry for me and keeps kissing and licking all over my body.  
  
His straining erection is a constant reminder that he's not finished with me yet and I'm urging him on.  
  
"Everything," I groan, taking his hand, sucking three of his fingers into my mouth before I place it on my ass.   
  
He hesitates for the first time tonight but I can have nothing of it. I start wriggling beneath him, our sweat-slick bodies moving against each other.  
  
"Need to," I whisper, reaching for his mouth and he kisses me again, deep and wet and ... gentle.   
  
There is no desperation left in his kisses and touches - now we're making love.   
  
And he knows how to do that too cuz he's preparing me with his spit-wet fingers, with his tongue until neither him nor me can wait a second longer.  
  
I'm trying to control my reaction when he slowly but steady slides into me but I can't, my breathing quickens cuz it hurts. But he keeps pushing oh so slowly and suddenly all pain is gone, leaving just pleasure. For me and for him if the sound he's making is any sign.  
  
I get on my knees to give him a better angle and we develop a steady rhythm, his hands sliding down my chest to my nipples until he reaches my cock. I groan in pleasure, pushing into his fist, then back against him and his panting quickens, his movements lose all evenness.   
  
His arms tighten around my torso and he's jerking in double-time now until he reaches his climax a second before I spill all over my belly.  
  
He catches me, his arms around me when we fall back onto the bed. I hold on to his hands on my chest while he places soft kisses on my back until we fall asleep right in the mess we made.  
  
Later that night - or early in the morning - I get out of bed, covering his body with my blanket before I turn on the TV in the living room, searching channels until I find what nearly destroyed him.  
  
The room is dark, there is just the light from the television set on my face and a single tear runs down my cheek.   
  
My heart is heavy with sadness when I turn it off and lay down beside him again, kissing him softly, holding him close.  
  
The End 

  
 

* * *

End Cold by Sam80853 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
